湿った緑の草
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Tentang hujan, resign, kegalauan pre-kampus, dan beberapa cuil keseharian Sakura Haruno./Sakura's diary mode.


**湿った緑の草**

 _[Shimetta midori no kusa]_

 **(Rumput Hijau yang Basah)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Rachel**

 **Warning:** Sakura's Diary Mode (Sakura's POV). Slice of Life, Friendship. AU. OOC. Pakai situasi iklim di Indo. Fully curcolan. Ga baku. Abstrak. Dldr.

 _I don't take any material profits about making this fanfiction. I just take a bit happiness to express my past. (based on true event, haha! \\*3*/)_

 _Judul jepang, isi indo banget. Anggap aja terjemahan diary-nya Sakura deh._

 _._

Tentang hujan, resign, kegalauan pre-kampus, dan beberapa cuil keseharian Sakura Haruno.

.

.

 _11 Februari, 201x_

 _Aku baru ingat kalau ini memang benar-benar bulan Februari. Sudah sekian lama sejak aku memerhatikan pengotak-kotakan bulan dan musim. Terakhir memikirkan tentang itu, aku masih duduk di bangku SD atau awal-awal SMP._

 _Oma Haru pernah bilang, kalau sekarang musim sudah tidak bisa dikotak-kotakan lagi seperti dulu. Itu cara lama. Tahun 2010 lalu sepanjang tahun selalu turun hujan. Setelahnya, di tahun-belasan tahun-tahun lalu dominan panas sepanjang tahun. Saat itu semua orang berharapkan hujan turun, barang hujan lewat yang tidak seberapa lama._

 _Aku ingat ibu Hinata bilang waktu aku main ke tempatnya, "Sekarang zaman sudah payah, tak ada hujan."_

 _Aku menimpali, "Mungkin bumi bakal jadi gurun."_

 _Januari, hujan mulai datang malu-malu, tapi lama-lama makin sering dan aku ingat waktu aku sendiri malas keluar asrama selama berhari-hari hanya demi menghindari pemborosan cucian—kalau kebasahan semua, nanti bisa-bisa kehabisan stok pakaian._

 _Dan Februari makin ganas dengan hujan yang dibawanya. Sekarang sih, hujan sedang istirahat, tapi mendung masih menggantung. Sepanjang hari. Sore nanti pasti hujan deras. Aku bertaruh. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa_ jogging _ke lapangan—suatu agenda bisu yang belum terlaksana sebulanan ini—untuk mengurangi lemak barang beberapa gram._

 _Hari-hari berlalu sejak kedatanganku di kampung halaman. Oma Haru sudah lumayan sehat, meskipun masih lemas dan banyak tidur di kamar. Opa Haru juga. Aku sempat menjenguk sepulangnya dari belanja Selasa malam lalu dengan Kak Saso. Hanya sebentar, langsung pulang, soalnya ibu sudah_ on the way _dari kantor, pesan dimasakkan mie rendang favoritnya._

 _Kemarin hujan deras, langit gelap sekali seperti ditelan bayangan_ Godzilla _superbesar meskipun hari masih siang. Kubiarkan rumah tanpa pencahayaan lampu. Kalau di hidupkan, bakal boros. Lagipula, kalau sedang di rumah, aku lebih nyaman gelap-gelapan. Yah, aku hanya menyalakan lampu baca seharian di kamar, baca novel-nya Neji yang kurampas seenaknya, haha._

 _Kak Saso nonton drakor sampai petang dan Gaara terus-terusan menggangguku. Oh, dan aku masih ingat bagaimana diriku memerhatikan adik cowokku itu menerima surat atas namaku dari mas-mas kantor pos. Aku sudah tahu; surat dari Shingouburi-gekki School. Surat_ resign _._

 _Aku langsung menyobek amplopnya, mengisi_ form _titik-titik disana, dan_ clear _, buru-buru membubuhkan tanda tangan. Kulihat, kolom tanda tangan ketua prodi—_ Ma'am _Mei Terumi—masih kosong melompong. Suratnya masih kuselipkan diantara buku-buku latihan soal di rak, lengkap dengan amplop aslinya yang sobek. Aku belum mengirimnya ke kantor pos atau kantor pengiriman kilat yang lain. Ini Sabtu dan besok Minggu. Harusnya hari ini aku mengirimnya balik._

And then _yaah. Itu yang bisa kukabarkan soal berita kelanjutan_ resign _-ku. Kemarin lusa malam, Tenten dan Ino kemari, meng-_ copy _drakor dari laptopku. Awalnya aku mengajak mereka_ hang out _, tapi hujan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan Hinata juga seperti itu. Dari beberapa minggu lalu aku dan Hinata berniat makan siomay langganan waktu masih SMA. Ya sudah, hujan begitu. Gagal total hari ini._

 _Hinata bilang tidak masalah. Dia masih agak lama di Konoha. Kita bisa bertemu nanti-nanti kalau terang. Akhirnya dari situ aku bilang juga, aku bakal lama di Konoha. Kubilang aku ikut tes UMBU (Ujian Masuk Bersama Universitas), dan mengambil cuti dari Shingouburi-gekki, tempat kursusku. Aku lupa dia menanyakan soal kehidupanku di Shingouburi-gekki atau tidak. Yah, kurasa aku belum sepenuhnya bisa jujur atas niat hengkangku dari sana._

 _Malam lusa itu, aku mengobrol dengan Tenten dan Ino tentang kampus mereka. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan obrolan makin panjang karena Ino adalah mahasiswi Universitas Nasional Shinju, universitas tujuanku nanti. Jadi, aku mengorek banyak hal tentang kampusnya semaksimal mungkin._

 _Papa dan ibu ikut menimbrung. Yah, orang tuaku juga ingin tahu banyak tentang kehidupan kampus anaknya nanti. Satu fakta tidak mengejutkan yang kudapat, kalau disekitar UNS, biaya kos-nya lumayan mahal. Tapi kalau jeli sih, bisa dapat yang murah._ Living cost _di Suna emang lumayan mahal. Kota besar, tidak heran. Aku banyak mendengar cerita orang-orang, terutama tante Shizune yang pernah hidup 5 tahun disana. Seluk-beluk mahasiswi. Hmm…_

 _Ino bilang, lebih dari 50 persen populasi UNS berasal dari pulau seberang, Kiri. Entah aku harus senang atau tidak, aku tidak bisa memilih. Yang jelas, aku membayangkan bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat, karena pasti tak jauh beda dengan lingkungan lamaku di Shingouburi-gekki yang dipenuhi anak-anak asal Kiri. Mereka suka_ nge-geng _. Tipikal anak luar pulau yang dompetnya berisi uang bergepok-gepok—_ if you know what I mean. Shopping, nongki _, gaya hidup_ hedon _… biasa. Aku sudah mengenal hal-hal macam itu. Hidup di pulau ini masih terlalu murah._

 _Aku bertanya soal jurusan, tentu aja. Incaranku adalah FIB (Fakultas Ilmu Budaya). Ino tidak tahu banyak, karena dia anak jurusan FE (Fakultas Ekonomi). Tapi sedikit-banyak aku lumayan bisa membayangkan bagaimana situasi di Universitas Nasional Shinju. Gambaran secara umum kehidupan sosial disana._

 _Ada_ style _pengotak-ngotakan, katanya. Tapi tidak semua orang terlibat. Kebetulan: pengkotak-ngotakan. Konsep yang sama yang kuangkat hari ini. Mungkin situasi seperti seperti itu tidak ada untungnya buatku, atau lebih menyeramkan lagi kalau bakal lebih parah dari kondisi sosial lingkunganku di Shingouburi-gekki; kelompok anak_ hits _dan_ famous _makin bersinar, yang diam ya diam saja terus. Semua berjalan di jalur masing-masing, dan sebisa mungkin saling menjauh dan menghindar demi tidak bertabrakan dengan yang lain. Kalau bersama pasti susah, banyak konflik._

 _Aku sangat mengenal bagaimana rasanya—pengalaman pribadi._ Experience still the best teacher.

 _Tapi aku hidup di dunia yang realistis, tidak akan selamanya kutemukan ekosistem yang seperti itu. Lagipula ini masih Februari, masih terlalu jauh untuk mematahkan pikiran realistis dan optimisme yang harus kujaga sampai lulus kuliah nanti._

 _Lama sekali. Jadi kurasa ini tak perlu kupikirkan dalam-dalam._

 _Disitu aku bertanya tentang jurusan sejarah sampai HI (Hubungan Internasional). Sesekali aku menyinggung lagi soal kota Ame dan Universitas Amaterasu, dimana arkeologi, jurusan impianku sedari SMA, bernaung. Papa sudah memutuskan harapanku beberapa hari sebelumnya._

" _Sudah, lupakan saja Amaterasu. Tes-nya susah. Saingannya ketat. Mau pakai jalur mandiri pun, terlalu mahal."_

 _Jadilah, tak ada arkeologi, terpilihlah prodi sejarah. Dan kalau sudah memilih jurusan sejarah begini, aku jadi fokus ke jurusan sejarah di universitas yang letaknya di Oto dan Suna, dua kota yang bisa ditempuh hanya dengan naik bus selama dua jam._

 _Tapi malam itu, ibu yang menimbrung bilang, "Sakura, kita sudah bicara soal arkeologi dari lama. Katanya kamu sudah ikhlas melepasnya. Tapi sekarang kamu mengungkit tentang arkeologi lagi. Hayooo, kamu masih belum bisa_ move on _, ya?"_

 _Entah aku merasa terpojok atau lega dikomentari seperti itu. Harapanku untuk arkeologi malah terangkat kembali ketika ibu bilang akan mencari info soal tarif masuk jalur mandiri di Universitas Amaterasu. Tapi aku sadar betul, aku tidak bisa benar-benar berharap. Aku lumayan paham bagaimana situasi finansial keluargaku saat ini._

 _Kak Saso akan berangkat ke Swedia Juni nanti, mengikuti program binaan mahasiswa disana selama setengah tahun. Meskipun segala ongkos hidup ditanggung universitas, tapi tetap saja terbilang kurang untuk biaya tak terduga. Hidup disana mahal sekali, jadi orang tuaku harus mempersiapkan uang yang banyak untuknya. Dan Gaara, tahun ini adikku itu masuk SMA. Biaya masuk dan pertetek-bengekkannya itu tidak bisa dibilang murah pula._

 _Dan aku? Malah memberatkan papa dan ibu dengan_ resign _seenak jidat—Yah, salahkan saja tempat kursusku yang administrasinya bobrok! Aku sudah tidak tahan di Shungouburi-gekki!_

 _Ah… tapi tetap saja aku merasa jadi anak durhaka, kau tahu. Masalah administrasi itu sebenarnya tidak bisa jadi alasan yang kuat, karena situasi disana tidak terlalu parah untuk bertahan hidup, kalau mau. Alasanku yang lain adalah..._

 _Karena patah hati._

 _Aku patah hati karena_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_ _, teman satu prodi kursusku,_ _ **jadian dengan cewek lain**_ _._

 _Oke. Aku tahu itu alasan yang amat teramat KEKANAKAN. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak kuat akan siksa batin yang terus menderaku setiap hari. Melihatnya berduaan dengan pacarnya membuat_ mood _-ku terkuras. Yah, salahku sendiri sih, termakan omongan, "Kau ini sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Karena kau, aku jadi punya sahabat sekaligus adik yang bisa kucurahi kasih sayang."_

Ultra bullshit. _Cih! Mati saja kau Narutooo!_

 _Piuh… sudahlah. Kembali ke curhatanku yang tadi._

 _Jadi pertanyaanku masih sama._ Problem _yang harus kupikirkan sekarang tetap sama. Jurusan apa yang bakal aku tulis nanti di_ form _pendaftaran UMBU. Dan yang paling penting: Aku mau berada di mana._

 _Pusing ah. Pening!_

 _Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kutulis. Beberapa hari terakhir aku berasa terkena teror karena mendapat_ chat _dari seseorang._

 _Sasuke. Teman satu sekolahku yang lain. Hanya saja beda prodi._

 _Sudah kutebak kata tanya dasar seperti "Kenapa?" dan "ada masalah apa?" bakal menjadi ujung teror tidak jelasnya itu. Yah, ini tentang alasan mengapa aku tiba-tiba raib dari asrama dan bikin kehebohan di kelas. Aku bersikukuh membalas bahwa 'aku baik-baik saja'. Aku_ resign _karena ingin mengejar mimpi. Ingin berada di tempat yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Kuliah. Bukan kursus dua tahun._

 _Dia malah balas,_ "tell me the truth".

 _Mulai deh, sok inggrisnya keluar =_=" mentang-mentang mata pelajaran_ foreign language _tertinggi satu angkatan._

 _Haah… lama membalas_ chat _-nya sampai akhirnya sadar bahwa mau bagaimanapun aku mencoba mengakalinya, orang ini tetap bisa mencium aroma dusta. Pengelakan bukan cara yang bagus untuk menghadapi manusia sejenis Sasuke._

 _Jadilah, Sasuke mengorek apa saja yang aku rasakan selama di kelas. Aku bisa saja marah dan tidak membalas_ chat _-nya, lalu mendumel, "Hei, kepo sekali, sih! Bukan urusanmu juga, kan?!" tapi setelah kupikir lagi, mungkin dia hanya sebatas ingin tahu, alih-alih mau ikut campur dan menyebarkan isu yang tidak-tidak di grup_ chat _anak-anak Shingouburi-gekki. Tidak, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu._

 _Ada beberapa_ screenshoot chat _darinya dengan seseorang yang Sasuke kirimkan ke_ chat room _-ku. Di potongan_ screenshoot _itu, bisa kutemukan namaku tertulis disana. Beberapa kalimat yang dikirimkan seseorang yang di_ chat _Sasuke itu menjelaskan, bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang tertindas dulu, waktu awal masuk ke Shingouburi-gekki._

 _Oke, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah._

 _Ah, rasanya tertohok, sih. Teringat masa lalu. Tapi aku sudah kebas soal 'tertindas' itu. Justru aku sibuk menerka siapa gerangan orang yang di_ chat _Sasuke itu. Ingin marah juga, kenapa berlagak tahu segalanya tentangku. Apa dia ini teman dekatku? Heuh… bikin kepo. Kepo setengah mati. Itu_ chat _dari siapa, tapi Sasuke tidak mau menjawab._

 _Lalu aku menyerah dengan cepat, aku memutuskan tidak perlu tahu siapa dia._ Toh _, sudah tidak ada gunanya aku mengungkit apapun yang telah terjadi di Shingouburi-gekki. Biarkan hubunganku terputus pelan-pelan dari orang-orang disana. Tidak perlu ada penyesalan baru, topik baru…_

 _Kemudian_ chat _-ku merambah sampai dimana aku yang bercerita pada Sasuke bagaimana tidak sukanya diriku tentang gerombolan yang ada di kelasku dulu. Kubilang kelas itu sudah hancur. Tidak akan pernah bisa kompak. Yah, banyak hal terjadi di kelasku. Semua anaknya egois._

 _Sasuke berkomentar, kelas seperti itu memang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi._

 _Di akhir_ chat _, Sasuke menuliskan, "_ Be both introvert and extrovert. You can't live that way forever."

 _Oke, Sasuke memang tahu sebagian besar masalah pribadiku selama di Shingouburi-gekki. Dia juga hafal betul sifatku yang cenderung tertutup dan enggan menggabungkan diri dengan yang lainnya. Aku masih ingat nasehat yang sama pernah ia tuliskan untukku._

 _Aku hanya membalas, "_ Thanks. _"_

 _Butuh beberapa menit sampai Sasuke mengirimkan balasan, "_ Goodluck for next. You know where I am when you needed me. _"_

 _Aku membalas, "_ You too. _"_

 _Kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir sempat membuatku curiga sekaligus senang. Curiga, apa maksudnya dia bilang begitu?—tapi aku senang, karena untuk sesaat, aku membatin: Sasuke itu teman cowok yang baik. Lebih baik dari DIA._

 _Dia = Naruto._

 _Yang itu nyaris sekali aku ketikkan ke Sasuke, tapi tidak jadi. Aku tidak ingin topik itu melebar. Lagipula, aku tidak berniat dan bernafsu membicarakan tentang cowok brengsek satu itu._

 _Lalu, aku melanjutkan membaca_ The Ages of Miracle _-nya Karen Thompson Walker tadi malam dengan tenang. Ditemani secangkir cokelat panas dan sebungkus panjang biskuit sampai merasa mual karena kemanisan._

 _Aku tidur dengan evaluasi miris tentang diriku yang seharian tiba-tiba terkena penyakit lapar. Apapun yang masuk ke perut rasanya hilang, tidak meninggalkan sensasi kenyang barang sedikit. Lalu aku mulai membayangkan beberapa bulan kedepan berdiri dengan badan bengkak di pantulan cermin dan masuk universitas dengan_ body _yang_ gak banget _._ Great _._

 _Ini hari Sabtu. Ibu sedang masak sesuatu di dapur. Lagi-lagi aku lupa memikirkan persediaan nasi untuk makan siang orang rumah. Yah, sudah jadi bagianku memasak nasi, sementara Gaara menyirami taman dan Kak Saso menyapu halaman kalau pulang._

 _Aku sekarang sedang mengetik sambil makan bubur cenil yang aku beli atas inisiatif sendiri tadi pagi. Kak Saso yang akhir minggu ini pulang langsung tepar. Tadinya kupikir dia benar-benar berniat membaca_ Day of The False King _-nya Greg Breadley, novel yang dicomotnya dari lemariku._

 _Kucing-kucing piaraan di rumah mengeong kegirangan begitu tahu ibu menggoreng ikan pindang untuk mereka. Ayah barusan mengunduh rambutan di depan rumah (rambutan yang kami kira sudah_ ngambek _tidak mau berbuah). Sementara Gaara masih di sekolah dengan segala tugas dan kepusingan—atau kebodo-amatannya—selaku ketua kelas._

 _Nanti bakal hujan lagi. Mendungnya rata sekali. Langit berwarna kelabu tanpa celah sedikitpun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan muncul. Aku juga belum sempat ke_ laundry _membawa selimutku yang belum tercuci selama nyaris 8 bulan. Itu selimut yang kubawa ke asrama, omong-omong. Di daerah Shingouburi-gekki ongkos_ laundry _-nya mencekik. Untungnya, aku masih terbebas penyakit kulit sampai detik ini._

 _Hujan._

 _Hujan melulu._ Mellow _. Humm… aku masih terpengaruh dengan kisah Julia di California yang sedih karena bumi berubah. Tidak ada tumbuhan yang bisa bertahan karena malam terlalu panjang. Siang terlalu panjang juga. Tidak ada rerumputan seperti yang bisa kudeskripsikan sekarang di tengah musim hujan. Rumput cokelat yang dorman di panas yang panjang mulai berubah hijau, segar, dan basah…_

.

.

 **Notes:**

 _Prodi (program pendidikan) = jurusan di universitas._

 _UMBU = karanganku untuk menyebutkan SBMPTN (Seleksi Bersama Masuk Perguruan Tinggi Negeri), sistem masuk universitas di Indo._

 _Bubur cenil = sejenis bubur sagu. Makanan fav author._

 _Dua judul novel yang disebutkan bukan punya author (udah jelas kan?)_

 _Paragraf terakhir tentang isi novel The Age of Miracle-nya Karen Thompson Walker._


End file.
